


Numbers

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Infinity Train AU, M/M, amity deserves a mother figure, ill update the tags as they come, there will be gay people!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Amity and the twins enter a mysterious train. Hijinks ensue, not all of them good.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by WhisperingRocker’s AU on Tumblr!

They’d been on this train for way too long.

Amity leaned back against a tree, knees up to her chest. Ed and Em lay further away, dozing off. Amity couldn’t sleep. They’d been on this train for so long, and she didn’t know what day it was, or even the time. They travelled, and then they slept when they felt like it. Amity should have gone off on her own forever ago, but she stayed, because she desperately didn’t want to be alone. She needed the twins. Not because she particularly cared for them, but out of necessity. There were many things on the train she couldn’t do by herself.

She was sure that the twins felt the same way.

The train came after a particularly big fight between her parents. Their screaming and yelling had sent her into a frenzied fit, so she ran. She bolted out of the front door with tears in her eyes and nearly collided with the side of a mysterious train. 

She should never have boarded.

Surprisingly, she had found the twins rather quickly. They were talking to a small creature with a skull for a head and two horns, though one of them was broken. Edric seemed fond of the little guy, but the three of them decided it was best for him to remain in his car, safe with his army of stuffed animals.

Amity hadn’t even gotten a hug, though she didn’t expect one. The three of them simply locked eyes, and Amity followed them without a word.

“Amity?”

She looked up. Emira was awake, crouched down to look at her.

“We’re leaving. Lets go.” Emira barely even smiled. Amity did as she was told, heaving herself upwards.

This car was dark. A completely flat surface of what felt like rock with nothing but a tree in the middle. Amity shivered. She had always hated the dark, and panicked slightly when she lifted her eyes and the twins weren’t there. She froze in her place, eyes darting around to search for her lost siblings. She pushed back the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. 

She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders, turning her head and coming face to face with her siblings. They didn’t smile, but they gripped her shoulders reassuringly and walked with her. Amity felt relief wash through her.

They stepped out of the car, and whatever tension Amity had felt melted away once they were out of the darkness. She didn’t thank the twins, just followed them close behind as they walked.

The next car was beautiful, to put it simply. It was a large forest, decorated with glowing orbs that danced in the air. Amity felt her breath hitch, the majesty of it all stopping her briefly. She snapped out of it when Emira nudged her gently. They trudged forward, Amity careful not to touch the floating lights. She wasn’t sure what they were, but she didn’t want to find out. 

Edric seemed quite the opposite however, reaching out to touch the lights. He was stopped by Emira smacking his hand away and scolding him. Amity frowned.

Those two were always together. They always had company, and Amity was left entirely alone. She had nobody, not even her parents cared for her. Her mother had forced her to dye her hair blonde to match her two siblings, and Amity felt nothing but disdain. 

A metallic growl.

A snap of a twig.

Edric clung to Emira, too afraid to stand on his own. The two spun around, and the look on their faces told Amity something she wished she would never have to know.

Absolute horror.

Slowly, she turned. A dog-like beast with a black head watched her closely, tendrils feeling the air around it. It’s insect wings fluttered, and Amity froze in fear.

“Walk towards us, slowly,” Emira ordered, her voice barely above a whisper. Amity did as she was told, watching the beast as she took a step backwards.

It lunged.

Ducking low, the creature flew over Amity. She shook violently in fear, unable to stand with her legs turned to jelly. She listened as footsteps faded, and the growling of the beast waned until it was nothing. Raising her head, she looked around.

Alone.

She was entirely by herself. The twins were gone, the creature probably after them. Amity stood, brushing herself off with shaky hands. She didn’t know where to go, or what to do. If she kept forward, she was sure to run into that monster again, and she wasn’t sure if she could run as quickly as Ed and Em.

“Hello?”

Snapping her head towards the direction of the voice, Amity saw no one. Looking around, she lifted a stick as a weapon, holding it tightly. “Wh-who’s there?” She said meekly, holding the stick above her head with shaky legs.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the voice echoed, slow and steady. Amity felt her fear leave her bit by bit. Slowly, she lowered the stick, and out of the shadows stepped a woman, tall and skinny with dark hair and blue eyes. Her pale skin was illuminated by the glowing orbs. She held a staff, a raven carved intricately into the top. She looked down at Amity with hardened eyes, her expression cold.

Amity felt like she was being stared down by her mother, until the woman crouched and offered her a hand.

“Are you alright?” She said, her voice soft. “You’re shaking.”

Amity willed the trembling of her legs away, but to no avail. “I’m not,” she replied, almost in defiance. The woman chuckled, and stood.

“So I’ve been told,” came her easy response. “You’re a passenger. Me as well.” Amity looked down, seeing the glowing green on the woman’s hand, her nails sharp and dark in color. She gulped.

“Yes…” she muttered, and the woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Then shall we stick together?” She asked with a soft smile. “It’s hardly appropriate for me to leave a child alone.”

There that word was again. Alone. Amity felt hesitant, but her desperate need to be with another person made her logical side shrink away. Slowly, she nodded. The woman’s hand left her shoulder.

“I’m Lilith. And you, child?” Lilith’s blue eyes were soft, and Amity almost, almost, felt safe.

“Amity,” she replied, and Lilith nodded with a soft smile. Wordlessly, she began to walk, and Amity followed.

Lilith asked about her family. Amity obliged, talking only of her siblings. She told Lilith about them, about how the twins were tricksters at heart, how they were on this train as well. She described how they had been separated, and Lilith indulged that she had a sister as well, though they weren’t as close as Amity and the twins. Amity scoffed.

“We aren’t close,” she said, her voice hard. “They get away with everything. They have each other. Me, I don’t have anyone. I’m… I’m alone. They don’t care about me.”

Lilith hummed. “Perhaps it doesn’t seem so,” she began, tapping the tip of her staff. “But they led that creature away. They stayed with you in the dark car.”

Amity huffed. “Only because they needed to. They had to run from the monster, and the puzzle cars are easier with more people.”

Lilith grunted in acknowledgment, but didn’t press further. From what Amity could tell, the monster was gone, because the two made it to the next car without any trouble at all. The next car was full of elastic bands, and Amity had no trouble at all sliding through. She did however have to help Lilith, and found that their banter helped her feel a bit better about this entire situation. They made it through quite a few cars before coming to one that looked like a run down city, filled with creatures of all types, and none of them looked nice.

Amity felt a bit better when Lilith placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her close. She couldn’t help but press into Lilith’s side fearfully.

Hearing some commotion, Amity turned her head. Just as they passed an alleyway, Amity spotted a few bigger creatures bullying a small white monster with orange hair and an awfully big nose. She attempted to run past the beasts, but was quickly grasped and thrown against the ground.

Amity wanted to ignore this. Normally she would have simply left without a care, unconcerned for someone else’s well being. However, she felt a pang in her chest as they left the scene, and found herself breaking away from Lilith and speeding down the alleyway.

Ducking under one of the larger creatures, Amity scooped up the little white monster. Lilith appeared at the end of the alleyway, eyes wide. 

“Lookie here,” one of the beasts started, a sneer appearing on his face. Amity gulped when she saw the sharp white teeth. “A little passenger trying to save the little wimp.”

Amity swallowed her fear. “Leave her alone,” she commanded, and the beasts stepped forward. The little monster tapped Amity’s side.

“Just go!” She said. “You passengers don’t need to get caught up in this!”

Amity frowned. She thought about how she had been like these beasts. A bully. A bad person. She thought about how she took great pleasure in tormenting others. Being on this train reminded her why she was truly alone, and why she needed to make a change.

And that change was gonna start with this little white monster, with the big nose and the orange hair.

Ducking under the two beasts, Amity tossed the little monster to Lilith, who caught her easily and ran with Amity hot on her heels.

Amity could hear them, feel them thundering closer and closer. She took a wrench from a nearby stand and tossed it, smirking when she pelted one of the creatures right in his stupid face. He cried out, but didn’t stop in his pursuit.

Lilith threw open the door, ushering Amity to the other side before she crossed and slammed the metal entrance closed, the little monster still in her arm like a football.

Lilith set the monster down.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, and tears in her eyes. “No one’s ever stood up for me before.”

Amity patted her on the head. “Well… you’re welcome. But you can’t always rely on someone saving you. Sometimes you have to save yourself.”

The little monster nodded with determination in her eyes, and Lilith motioned for them to cross the bridge. They did so and entered the next car, which was filled with rolling hills and a lovely breeze, a nice break from the chaos before.

“I can come with!” The little monster offered, and Amity smiled.

“That’s okay. You’ll be a lot safer here, you know.”

Amity felt the monster hug her, and she returned the hug in earnest. The monster waved goodbye and scurried off, leaving Amity and Lilith to watch them vanish into the grass with smiles on their faces.

Amity looked down at her hand.

Her number had gone down. Happily, Amity showed Lilith her hand.

“Look!” She cried, tears in her eyes. “Lilith, look! It’s gone down!”

Lilith smiled sweetly. “Good,” she said. “You were brave back there.”

Amity grabbed Lilith’s hand to look, but the number remained the same. Amity frowned, looking up at Lilith who held a sad look, her eyes off onto the horizon. Amity squeezed her hand with a kind smile.

“Don’t worry,” she said, and Lilith looked down at her. “I won’t leave until your number goes down too, that way we can leave together.”

Lilith smiled, patting Amity on the head fondly.

“You’re a good kid,” Lilith said, and her and Amity began to walk. “We’ll get through this together then.”

Amity smiled happily, and the two ventured on, hand in hand.


	2. Emira.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira meets a strange girl and a strange... dog? After being separated from her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viney’s whole thing is that she sucks at communicating her emotions and doesn’t have any friends at all. For Emira she’s kind of in the same boat, so I thought that maybe I could make use with that in mind.

Emira had gotten separated from her brother.

It had happened after they managed to escape the beast. Emira had been tackled to the ground, struggling against the creature with very little results. She gasped when Edric tackled the beast, screaming for Emira to run. So she did. She ran and she ran until she was on the other side.

When she spun around, expecting Edric to be close behind, he was still on the other side, and the bridge had retreated entirely.

“Edric!” She cried, reaching out weakly. The tears in her eyes welled, spilling over her cheeks. She called to her brother over and over, falling to her knees.

“Just go!” Edric called, his voice shaky. “I’ll catch up!”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Emira yelled back, and she felt a sob wrack her body when Edric smiled warmly.

“It’s okay. I’ll find another way across!”

Emira nodded, standing and entering the next car. She couldn’t bring herself to turn around and see Edric again. 

Hands clenched at her sides, she took in her surroundings.

It was a forest similar to the last car, but the leaves under her feet and above her head were red and orange with the color of fall. Taking a deep breath, she could smell the wet earth and the dry air. Summoning all her courage, she began to walk.

… and then promptly become lost.

Normally Amity was the one to lead them around cars like this. Sprawling scenery that seemingly went on forever. Edric would be the jokes, Amity would be the guide, and Emira would watch for trouble.

She didn’t realize how much advantage she had taken of her siblings, and now she could have possibly lost her brother on the train. And her little sister. God, mom would kill her. Shaking her head, Emira began to attempt to climb a tree in an attempt to gain a vantage point.

Trees were awfully uncooperative. This one kept smacking her back down, and when Emira kicked its bark in exasperation, the earth below her rolled like a wave and sent her tumbling to the ground.

“Try asking.”

With a gasp, Emira scrambled to her feet, fists raised and ready to fight whatever creature had decided to sneak up on her this time. She was surprised when she saw not a beast, but a girl, short and muscular with brown hair tied up in a bun. She smiled softly, and Emira felt herself relax.

“Who are you?” Emira asked, and the girl put her hands in her pockets with a smirk.

“Viney,” she replied, earning a snort from Emira. There was no way that name was real. Viney laughed though, stepping closer. “Oh yeah? And what should I call you, little miss clumsy?”

Emira felt her blood rise into her cheeks. “... Emira.”

“Emira,” Viney echoed, and nodded to herself. “Alright. What say we work together, huh?” She extended a hand.

Emira took it hesitantly, surprised by the calloused hands and the firm grip. Emira jumped when she heard a gruff bark. Viney released her hand, and Emira turned her head towards the sound. Viney was off in a flash, picking up the creature lovingly.

“Barkus!” She said happily, nuzzling the dog. At least Emira thought he was a dog. He wore glasses and had a human nose.

“Emira,” Viney started fondly. “This is Barkus. He’s been helping me through the cars! I promise he doesn’t bite.”

Viney set Barkus down, and he approached Emira with a doubtful gaze. Emira crouched down, holding her hand out in greeting. “Hi,” she said, and Barkus’ tail began to wag as he gave a happy bark.

Barkus seemingly could be understood, because Viney immediately took the lead. “Alright!” She said, rared up and ready to go. “Barkus says that the door is above the trees. You had the right idea trying to climb one.” Emira wheezed when Viney clapped her back, laughing happily.

Viney placed her hand on the bark. “May I?” She requested, and the tree groaned as it lowered a branch down for her. Viney stepped on, offering Emira a hand. The tree was not happy with this though, because it promptly slapped Emira away. Barkus had no trouble joining Viney, why couldn’t she?

Emira pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. “Can I?” She asked the tree, feeling silly. The foliage groaned in denial. Emira huffed, throwing her arms into the air.

“Say it like you mean it!” Viney encouraged, and Barkus gave a yip in response. Emira stared at them both like they were crazy.

“How do I say it like I mean it?” She asked, and Viney lifted a brow at her.

“Have you never had to ask for something?” Viney said, and when Emira fell silent, Viney laughed.

“I see,” she said thoughtfully. “Maybe… say it nicer?”

Emira sighed again, walking up to the tree and placing her palm against the bark as Viney had. “Please,” she begged, suddenly remembering her siblings. Her voice cracked. “Can I catch a ride?”

The tree took a moment, but it allowed Emira to step onto the branch. The trio rose above the tree, riding up to the door. Viney opened the metal door easily and they slipped through. Viney turned to Emira, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Nicely done!” She said, and Barkus whined happily, his tail wagging. “I knew you had it in you.”

Emira blinked slowly. “Um… yeah.”

They headed to the next car, which was filled with little creatures dancing in circles. It looked like a party from the looks of the room, intricate decor and tiled floor. The animals wore fancy clothes, dancing together happily. Viney took a step forward, but was stopped by one of the small animals. He wore a cute little tux, and if Edric was here, Emira figured he would try to pick the thing up.

“Halt, passenger!” The animal said, a squirrel, Emira noticed. “No crossing the dance floor unless you dance!”

Viney groaned, and this time it was Emira’s turn to raise an eyebrow and smirk. “Scared of dancing?” She asked, and Viney chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, shrugging. “I just don’t know how.”

Emira offered her a hand. “Well, I’m pretty good at it, so I’ll teach you.”

Emira wasn’t unaware of the violent blush on Viney’s cheeks, but decided not to address it, Viney took her hand hesitantly, and now Emira was the one taking the lead, pulling Viney close and starting their dance.

Barkus did his own thing seemingly as he trotted to the beat, bobbing his head and sliding every which way.

Emira watched Viney closely, and noticed that the girl had her green eyes plastered to the floor.

“Don’t look down,” Emira said slowly. “You'll step on my feet for sure. Just feel the music and follow me.”

Viney huffed. “Feel the music, huh…” she turned her gaze upwards, but instead of looking at Emira, she decided to stare at the ceiling. This earned her a laugh from her partner.

“You’ve never been to a party?” Emira asked, and Viney rolled her eyes.

“Of course I have…” she said, finally looking at Emira. “I’m just not good with people. Much better with animals.”

Emira smirked. “You get along with me just fine.”

“Yeah, well, you're surprisingly charming.” Viney looked away, and Emira laughed happily.

“Many would disagree,” Emira replied, and Viney gave her a questioning gaze. Emira smiled. “I’m not really… liked? I mostly just hang out with my brother. Sometimes my little sister.”

Viney hummed gently. “Brother and sister, huh..? They must miss you back home.”

Emira faltered, nearly causing the two of them to tumble. However she caught Viney, conveniently dipping her. Emira reeled backwards, dropping Viney onto the floor. Yelping, Emira helped Viney up to her feet. Barkus sniffed at Viney’s legs to assure himself that she was fine.

“S-sorry!” Emira said. “I was surprised.”

Viney smiled. “It’s fine. But uh… let go of my hand?”

Emira looked down, bringing her hand away from Viney’s as if she had been burned. Laughing oh so sweetly, Viney turned and nearly ran into the door. Clapping happily to herself and giving Barkus a happy pat on the head, Viney opened the door and walked through. Emira followed.

As they crossed the bridge, Viney nudged Emira gently. “Sorry about bringing up your family,” she offered, and Emira looked down at her feet.

“They’re on the train with me, but we were separated,” Emira said, her heart aching. She willed away the tears that threatened to build up in her eyes. “Edric fought off some kind of monster so I could cross, and we lost our sister in the car running away from the thing.”

She jumped when Viney grabbed her hand with a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, no worries. I’m sure they’re fine,” Viney said, her smile making Emira’s worry temporarily fade. “You’ll see them again, and until you do, Barkus and I can keep you company.”

Emira sniffed, wiping away a tear. “... yeah. Yeah. That would be cool.”

Emira didn’t even notice that her number had gone down.


End file.
